


Autumn Leaves

by froppysexual



Series: Amami Week 2019 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (sobs cuz I need more content of them), Amami week 2019, Autumn, Brotp, Friendship, Gen, autumn is best season, bro they’re best brotp, himiko went sleepy boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: It was chillier than expected, but that’s fine. That’s not what he’s focused on once he’s outside of the general area. What he’s focused on is the fact that he isn’t the only one out here.“Himiko?”-They literally talk while watching leaves, how funDay 1 of Amami Week 2019 😩✊





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting this early cuz I’m tired and chances are I’ll forget to in the morning 👁👄👁

Autumn is Rantaro’s favorite season. It’s not like there’s too specific of a reason, and it’s one of the few things that doesn’t directly remind Rantaro of his sisters. It’s just... a really pretty season. Even if raking up the dead leaves was annoying later on, it was still really enjoyable to watch the golden and fire colored specks fall down.

Early that morning, Rantaro woke up and decided maybe a walk around the dorms would be nice. He had no clue what woke him up or why he was walking this early in the morning, but he’s a pretty impulsive person so it makes sense. Not much was packed with him other than a jacket and a scarf, since it was rather chilly outside. He also grabbed some brown boots that Mukuro got him last year for Christmas (thank you Mukuro, very cool). 

It was chillier than expected, but that’s fine. That’s not what he’s focused on once he’s outside of the general area. What he’s focused on is the fact that he isn’t the only one out here.

“Himiko?”

The redhead in question turned her head around a bit, enough to glance through the corner of her eye, and although her eyes looked tired as always, there was a small spark of happiness. She scooted a bit while on the bench, inviting him over.

“Nyeh. Morning, Rantaro.”

Rantaro walked over to the small girl and sat on the bench next to her. “It’s a lovely morning, huh?” He asks. Himiko hums in response and turns her head away to look at the ground. It was odd that the girl was even awake at this hour (she was usually late to school because of how much she overslept), but Rantaro didn’t even question it. He was always up at ungodly hours of the night.

“Can I ask what’s got you out here this early?” Rantaro asked while glancing down at Himiko. Her eyes widened a bit, meaning she did hear what he asked. She yawned before she acknowledged the question, and she had her gaze still averted to the ground.

“Couldn’t sleep. Which is... a little annoying, because I won’t have enough HP to do any magic today.” She gave a small pout and Rantaro nodded. He admittedly didn’t believe in magic, but he didn’t really comment on it just to be respectful. “And I couldn’t just stay in my room. Too stuffy.” A leaf flew by and Himiko’s head turned slightly to watch it while she spoke. “So I came out here to look at the leaves. What about you?”

Rantaro softly smiles. “Fall’s my favorite season. And, well, it’s already like an autumn paradise out here.” The slight breeze caused a few more leaves to pick up and fly around them. 

Himiko simply nodded. “Me too.” Though her head was turned away, Rantaro could notice that the corner of her mouth had quirked up. 

And for the next hour, they stayed on the bench to watch as the leaves flew by.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in advisory then late at night then had a friend read it to see if there were any errors,,, and then right after rewrote it then realized it’s due tomorrow sjdgwkhekwhd this fanfic been thru so much 😰
> 
> Real shit tho rantaro and himiko is a cute brotp, please send me content of them uwu
> 
> Also comments are appreciated bye fellas 🥺🥺👊✊


End file.
